


Light among the dark

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on 3x17 sneak peek, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Among all that darkness that happened lately, Alec managed to conjure up a little light. A little light that shined bright deep within Magnus, growing stronger, feeling him with new found hope for a brighter future.





	Light among the dark

Alec's heart was shaking as he stepped out on the balcony, where he had everything ready for that dinner he promised Magnus; he had food, ordering it from Magnus' favourite restaurant from New York, he had flowers, he had the family ring inside of his pocket and he had Champagne. He had a lot of Champagne, because that was very much needed. Liquid courage, as Alec liked to refer to alcohol in general and Raziel knew how much he needed courage, because he was nervous. He hadn't been so nervous in a long time, ever since he asked Magnus if he could move in with him for the very first time and now... it was even worse as he was fighting with his racing heart. 

Alec thought it would be a good time to propose to Magnus. He knew that some thought he was moving way too fast and he wouldn’t be  _ too _ surprised if Magnus himself would tell him to take it slow, but Alec was just… So much in love and he wanted to put his words into actions. Back them up by getting down on one knee and proposing to Magnus. He wanted to show Magnus that he didn’t think any less of him now that he didn’t have his magic. He knew that Magnus believed him, but he just wanted to show Magnus how serious he was the last time and he took in a deep breath.

Alec made sure no one was going to disturb them that evening, especially Jace. He  _ forbade _ him from coming to them, no matter what. Alec didn’t care if the world was on fire, he  _ was _ going to propose even if the world would end. Things could wait, Magnus was more important and Alec nervously made his way to the stereo, turning on a classical music, as a romantic background to set the mood. And to distract his nervous mind as he just couldn’t seem to calm down. Alec took the box into his hands again, looking at the family ring and his heart swell. 

It was going to look perfect on Magnus, it was going to look  _ stunning _ on him, Alec could already see it and his eyes welled up. Never before would he think that he would actually get to this point in his life. He always thought that he would always be chasing the demons, out on missions, distracted from having any relationships. Honestly, he thought he’d die out on a battle filed, without making any significance on the world. Or having any love and happiness in his life, but now look at him! Alec smiled at that and quickly tucked the ring away again.

His heart was beating faster, so he drank another glass of Champagne and made a face. Ah, yes, the Head of the Institute still wasn’t used to drinking. The only thing that tasted good were Magnus’ cocktails and Alec snorted, but then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. His mother was beyond happy when he told her about proposing to Magnus. Jace and Izzy as well, everyone was on his side and he couldn’t stop smiling. It felt great having supportive family and friends, his breath shaking and he then wrinkled his nose when he remembered the Daylighter. Even the vampire decided to share some proposing tips to him and Alec snorted. 

As Alec was thinking, the door of the balcony opened and Magnus slowly stepped outside, sighing as the cold breeze of the evening welcomed his cheeks and he put on a little smile when he saw Alec turned around from him and he narrowed his eyes when he heard Alec whispering something, but couldn’t really make out what the hunter was saying. Alec was, in fact, practicing the way he was going to propose as he still didn’t know the right way to pop up the question without looking like a complete dork. 

Magnus’ smile widened and he then sighed again. A romantic dinner like this with Alexander was going to be quite lovely in Magnus’ opinion, because it was going to distract him from over-thinking and mourning the loss of his magic. He still wasn’t over it and he wondered if there would be a day that he’d be able to overcome this. It hit him hard, after Lorenzo took away his magic and it was hard trying to pretend that he was okay, trying to show to Alec that there was nothing the matter anymore, but deep inside he was still hurting. Iz hurt so fucking much!

Fake it till you make it, right? Magnus gave himself a little smile and then took in a deep breath.  _ Okay, he was going to be okay.  _ He needed to pretend that he was going to be okay, to tell himself that he was going to overcome this, because he was afraid that if he’d stop, he would sink so deep and never climb back up on the surface. He was barely keeping his on the surface, but with Alec it was a little bit easier.  _ Alec was his floatie.  _ Childish, but also true. 

In the meantime, Alec turned around and saw his boyfriend standing not too far from him and he smiled, but also felt his heart dropping when he saw that Magnus was distant again. Did Alec blame him? No, of course not. It was completely understandable and Alec rubbed his palms together, stepping closer to the warlock, taking his hand and Magnus finally snapped back to reality, looking up and he put on a mask again, that one of carefreeness and happiness. 

“Magnus, here you are,” said Alec happily and leaned closer to kiss Magnus, who happily kissed him back and he happily sighed when he pulled back. Alec wasn’t blind to Magnus’ pain anymore and he hoped that proposal would be able to ease the pain a little bit. By the Angel, was he hoping it would and not do the complete opposite. 

Magnus blinked a few times and then looked around. He noticed it only then that Alec was dressed up for a change and he grinned as he looked at the table, happily sighing as he could hear his favourite music playing. Now, that he thought about it, the food on the table was everything of his favourite. Also, the Champagne was one of his favourite ones as well and he had to hand it to Alec; whatever he was planning it had to be pretty special. 

“My, my, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked. “You went all out, didn’t you?” asked Magnus and Alec smiled up to his ears and then nodded, wearing a sheepish smile on his face and he bit into his lower lip and sighed. “I must ask,” said Magnus and smiled when their eyes met. “What’s the special occasion? I knew you were up to something big, because you were acting very suspicious this morning,” said Magnus and Alec only shrugged.

“You’ll soon find out,” said Alec and winked. “But first, let’s eat,” he then said and Magnus couldn’t say no to that, allowing Alexander to take his hand and take him to the table, Magnus happily humming when Alec pulled out a  chair for him and he waggled his eyebrows.  _ What a gentleman his boyfriend was, huh?  _ Magnus only smiled and sat down, Alec smiling as he looked at the other side of the table, where the love of his life was and he felt his heart making a jump.

“Oh my,” said Magnus when Alec reached over for the Champagne and poured Magnus his glass full. “You’re very charming today,” commented Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“Aren’t I always?” flirted Alec back and Magnus mustered a genuine smile.

“Touché, my darling,” said Magnus and then watched Alec pouring some more Champagne to himself. However, he knew he needed to slow down, because he didn’t want to propose to Magnus half drunk. 

“To us,” said Alec awkwardly and raised his glass into the sky and Magnus smiled, clinking their glasses together and they grinned as they looked at each other. Magnus was able to forget about the pain for a little while and he nodded, humming in agreement. 

“To us,” said Magnus and happily took one big sip, humming in delight. Ah, for the moment, he was going to enjoy himself and Alec was happy to see the smile widen on Magnus face as he turned on the sound a bit more. And then, the dinner began, Magnus happily enjoying himself, chatting with Alexander and allowed himself to forget just for a few minutes and actually think that nothing was wrong. 

Alec, on the other hand, was a mess, because he was thinking about what would be the perfect moment to propose at, but he couldn’t think of what would be the right moment to pop up the question. After the dinner? Probably, because it would be weird for him to stand up right when he and Magnus were having a main course and he clicked with his tongue, his hand around the little box in his pocket. His heart was about to jump out at any moment then, Magnus narrowing his eyes when he noticed that Alec was thinking  _ hard _ about something. So, he  _ was _ up to something. Magnus just knew it!

Much to Alec’s surprise, the food was soon gone and he was gulping down the Champagne again, looking at the clock and he then sighed, face probably red, because he felt hot, rubbing his sweaty palms together and he looked down, Magnus narrowing his eyes again and he cocked his head to the side. Alec was sweating like crazy and his face was red as a tomato. It surely couldn’t be that Champagne. He did have quite a few glasses, but Alec was a big guy, so his tolerance should be more than a few glasses. Also, Magnus had seen drunk Alec and this wasn’t it. 

“You seem kind of flushed, darling,” commented Magnus as curiosity slipped into his voice and Alec started fanning himself, because a new wave of heat washed over him and he tried to breathe, but it was  _ hard.  _

“Oh, really?” asked Alec and huffed under his breath. “I, um, I haven’t noticed,” he then added and got up onto his legs all of the sudden, Magnus snorting, laughing under his breath and he swiftly moved on his legs, waltzing over to Alec, who was now losing his shit and wasn’t cool at all. 

Alec was shaking, trembling all over, because he was blanking out and this wasn’t going according to his plan. He was supposed to keep his cool as he’d get down onto his knee and blow Magnus’ brain off. Alas, it wasn’t so and Alec froze when he felt Magnus stepping closer to him and he slowly turned around, his hands trembling like crazy and Magnus took his trembling hands into his, his face worried then.

“Alexander, what is the matter?” asked Magnus and Alec looked up at him. “You’re shaking all over. Angel, did something happen?” he then asked, thinking that Alec maybe did something to feel bad about it and was now trying to make up for it with this lovely dinner. Magnus was sure that it couldn’t be that bad, whatever Alexander did, and he would be able to forgive Alec. He always had and always would. “Did you-”

“I-I’m okay,” whispered Alec and then took in a deep breath, looking into Magnus’ eyes and realised that this was  _ it.  _ This was the moment and he prayed to Raziel for strength and courage, because  _ fuck, _ he was going to need it. “Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus fondly smiled when Alec said his name, linking their fingers together and Magnus gave him an encouraging smile, which pushed Alec to continue. “You, um, you know how much, um, I love you, right?” asked Alec and Magnus slowly nodded.

“Of course,” said Magnus softly. “And I love you, too,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“And, um,” stuttered the nervous hunter. “I realised that, I-” he said, voice trailing off and he was trying his best not to shut down again. “I just… realised how much you mean to me, Magnus. I mean,” he whispered. “You mean the world to me and I’ve never loved someone more than I love you. Not ever,” he said and Magnus smiled again, nodding and he gave Alec a gentle squeeze, letting Alec know that he felt the same. 

“I feel the same, darling,” said Magnus and pressed a kiss over Alec’s knuckles as he lifted Alec’s hand up, bringing it to his lips and Alec nodded, losing his breath for a second, but managed to jump back into the moment, collecting himself a little bit.

“I… I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus finally got the picture what was going on. The fancy dinner, the music, the clothes, music, Alec gripping something in his pocket during the dinner… Magnus’ heart melted for a second, but then the slap of reality washed over him like a cold shower and he quickly pulled his hands back to himself, Alec panicking. Did he say something wrong? 

Magnus was a mess, because he was happy, but also terrified. Happy because Alec was planning to propose, probably, despite the fact that he was without magic now. It showed Magnus that Alexander loved him no matter what, so from that aspect, he was happier than ever. Magnus was kind of terrified, because it was all happening so fast. First, his loss of magic, then getting it back for a slight moment of time, the loss of his loft, losing his magic again, almost dying, moving in with Alexander… Magnus needed a while to catch a breath. But he was also terrified that if he’d say no, he would lose Alexander and that-

“Magnus,” whispered Alec and Magnus looked back up at him. Alec wasn’t good at reading signals. Plus, he was in a hurry to just get out what was on his mind and- “Will you marry me?” suddenly blurted Alec out as he pulled out the family ring, opening the small box and Magnus looked down, eyes wide when he saw the family ring and his heart made a little jump. Alec’s heart was beating fast when the words finally left him and then he looked at Magnus, waiting for a response. Anything? 

Magnus stayed quiet for a long time. It was like he was petrified, unable to move and he honestly didn’t know what to say, staring at the ring. Being married to Alexander… calling him his  _ husband _ was everything he ever wanted, but he was also uncertain… what if Alec would regret his decision? Magnus shook his head and then groaned. Just what was he thinking?! Magnus took the ring into his hands and ran his fingers over the  _ L _ on that ring and let out a gasp, blinking a few times and then he sighed.

“Magnus?” asked Alec, because silence was killing him. Deadly silence fell in between them and Alec was starting to panic. Okay, what if Magnus would say no and-

“I-I don’t know what to say,” whispered Magnus and looked down, biting on his lip and took in a deep breath, Alec feeling his fear skyrocketing and he was holding in his breath. He couldn’t allow himself to breathe, he- “It’s just so… sudden,” whispered Magnus and made a short pause. “A-and soon,” he said and Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he took in a deep breath.

“ _ Oh, _ ” whispered Alec.

“No, no, no, I didn’t mean it like that,” said Magnus quickly and squeezed the ring into his palms. “This isn’t a  _ no, _ Alexander, I didn’t-”

Alec slowly nodded after he calmed down a bit and then pressed his lips together. Alec knew that he should have expected that kind of a reaction from his boyfriend. And was he angry? No, not really. Alec gently took Magnus’ hand into his own, which was still squeezing Lightwood’s family ring and then gave him a little nod. “I knew it’s a bit soon,” said Alec and then shrugged. “I just… got ahead of myself a little bit, but can you blame me? I love you so much, Magnus. I kind of wanted to put a ring on your finger from the day we met,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, because he was kind of taken back by how understanding Alexander was.

“Alexander-”

“If you were to say yes,” said Alec softly and Magnus looked at him. “We wouldn’t have to get married right away. I know, the timing is a bit with your magic, but,” stammered Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. “I just wanted to show that you’re everything to me and that I don’t care if you have magic or not, that’s why I-” said Alec and his voice trailed off. “We could take it slow, get married in a year, but if it’s still so very soon… I can wait for your reply for as much as you need. Take your time, Magnus, I don’t want you to be pushed into this, yes?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded and smiled. 

Magnus gave him a nod and then opened up his palm, looking at the ring. He thought about it for a long time…  _ they could take time, just wanted to show how much you mean to me with or without magic…  _ that were the words Magnus could hear in his head and he wasn’t afraid anymore. A smile spread across his face as he slowly slipped the ring on his finger, curious to see how it would look on him and he let out a gasp, because it was a perfect fit… it looked absolutely stunning.

Alec’s heart was shaking as he saw Magnus taking one of his rings off, the one that had a bold letter  _ M _ on and Alec’s eyes widened when he felt Magnus taking his hand and slipping his ring on Alec’s finger and he didn’t know what to think. That was until he heard a silent  _ yes _ from Magnus that he just wrapped his arms around his  _ fiancé _ and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him hard. Magnus was melting with happiness and he just closed his eyes.

Among all that darkness that happened lately, Alec managed to conjure up a little light. A little light that shined bright deep within Magnus, growing stronger, feeling him with new found hope for a brighter future. 


End file.
